


Rewarding

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Eager Sub Meg, F/M, Gentle Dom Castiel, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg hasn't enjoyed herself so much in quite some time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the SPN Secret Santa Christmas Gift Exchange for elaine-oroake.

Meg can hear his breathing somewhere to her left. She’s kneeling to the bed, blindfolded and waiting patiently. Well, not so patiently. She can’t help but to fidget with her fingers, causing the handcuffs to twinkle. The moment it does, the mattress sinks by her side and his gruff, deep voice reaches her.

“Meg,” he whispers in her ear. “I said not moving.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Meg apologizes, but a smirk appears on her lips.

She likes teasing him sometimes, pushing his kind, caring nature. One time, she explicitly disobeyed him just to see if he would punish her accordingly. Castiel hasn’t let her down so far.

He sighs and caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. Meg’s senses are heightened by the blindfold and the anticipation, so that touch alone makes her shiver.

“What am I going to do with you?” he asks. She knows the frustration in his voice is false. At least she hopes so. “You know I would much rather reward you than punish you, but you insist on bending the rules I impose you…”

“Rules are meant to be broken,” Meg replies, confidently. “And punishment can be a lot of fun if delivered right.”

Castiel doesn’t answer, and Meg wishes she hasn’t gone too far in her asseveration. She has been told before she’s not a good sub and it wouldn’t be the first time a Dom calls everything off in the middle of a scene.

“Do you even really like being a sub?” Sam, her second to last Dom, asked her one time.

The answer is yes, Meg does. It isn’t her fault if they sort of want her to lay back and think of England while they have their way with her, it isn’t her fault some of their expectations are ridiculous as hell and it isn’t her fault if sometimes she’s safeworded out of pure boredom.

But Castiel is different. The first time they slept together, he was rough in all the right ways, and the first time they scened… well, there is a reason Meg keeps coming back to him after all these months. He always makes her feel like she’s actually participating, and he never ceases to amaze her. When she thinks he’s going to be harsh, he surprises her with a gentle touch, and when she started to think he didn’t have the guts to punish her for disobeying, he put her across his knee and gave her the spanking of a lifetime.

Yes, Meg hasn’t enjoyed herself so much in quite some time. She really doesn’t want to screw this up.

“Sir?” she asks when the seconds go by and he doesn’t say a word.

“I suppose you’re right,” he says. To her relief, he sounds amused. His hand moves up, and now he’s carefully combing her hair with his fingertips. “But I believe you think that way because nobody has bothered to show you just how good rewards can be as well.”

“You got that right,” Meg admits. “Most of the Doms I’ve met had an ego so massive they seemed to think letting me stand in their magnificent presence was rewarding enough.”

Castiel chuckles and Meg feels like a weight’s been lifted from her shoulders. He’s not going to call it off.

“They’re wrong,” he says, touching her lips with his thumb. “What those Doms don’t understand is that their reward is you choosing them. And it’s their job to make sure you keep choosing them, not the other way around.”

Meg has the impulse to jump to his neck and kiss him into oblivion, but it’d be a difficult maneuver with her hands still handcuffed to her back. Yes. That made all the sense in the world. He was absolutely right. _He got it._

“But you’re with me now,” he continues. His hand wanders down Meg’s neck and to her shoulder, where he tenderly moves aside her bra strap to kiss her there. “So I propose a little exercise. You will do exactly as I tell you, for once, and if I think you’ve been good, I will let you choose whatever reward you like.”

Meg’s skin suddenly catches fire, and every hair in her body stands to attention. Castiel has unclasped her bra, and he’s almost distractedly moving his thumb in circles over her nipple.

“Deal,” Meg accepts.

Castiel puts his mouth right between her breasts, and makes his way up, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her collarbone, her neck and her chin. Meg’s breathing gets heavier, and her lips are burning for him to kiss her, but he doesn’t.

“I’m going to take you to the edge,” he announces her. “Over and over. And you will not come, until I say so. Are we clear?”

“Yes…” Meg moans, and immediately corrects herself: “Yes, Sir.”

“I’m going to release your hands now, but only shortly. You’ve ever done this before?” Castiel asks. Meg hears him moving around the room, probably looking for everything he needs.

“No, Sir,” she tells him. She hears the twinkly of the keys behind her, and only one of her hands is free. “Always wanted to try, though.”

“Bend over,” he instructs her. “It can be a very intense, so don’t hesitate to tell me if you want me to stop,” he continues, handcuffing Meg’s hands around the bedpost. “You remember your words?”

“Red, yellow, green,” Meg numbers, obediently. She knows he knows she remembers, but it’s always reassuring when he asks her that. He wants her to feel safe, and the thought makes Meg appreciate him even more.

“Very good,” Castiel kisses her in the back of her head. “Do you want to keep the blindfold on?”

“Yes, Sir,” Meg smiles. “It makes everything more interesting.”

“That it does,” Castiel accepts with a soft laugh.

Meg hears the drawer opening, and a soft buzzing behind her. She presses her leg with excitement. Castiel has showed her what kind of toys he has inside that drawer, and Meg is hellbent on trying them on. He softly pulls her hips up until she has her ass in the air, and takes his time to slowly pull her panties down, dragging the lace against every inch of Meg’s skin. He kisses her shoulder once more, and then he gets to work.

The vibrator against her shoulder blades has the unexpected effect of both relaxing her and turning her on. Castiel knows Meg works hard and there is a lot of massages in their aftercare sessions, but with that wonderful little toy, all the knots in her back just melt away. Meg lets out a moan of relief as the vibrator wanders lower down her spine, soothing every one of her muscles.

Just as she’s becoming a content puddle of calm, Castiel shoves one finger inside her and she bites her lips not to scream. As always, he’s rough and strong, but just the right amount, keeping her on her toes. Sometimes literally.

“No, no, Meg,” he says, moving his finger in small circles. “I want to hear you. You know I love to hear you.”

Meg doesn’t need to be told twice. She moans loudly, the pleasure coming in waves at her, making her shiver. Castiel adds another finger, and gently pushes Meg’s legs apart, so now she’s wide open for him. A few seconds pass in which she remains untouched and anxious, and just when she’s about to ask what’s taking him so long, she feels his hot breath grazing her pussy, and that makes her moan even louder.

Castiel is relentless, fucking her with his tongue, making small pauses to tell her how good she tastes, reaching around her waist to both keep her in place and play with her clit. Meg’s pretty sure everyone in a twenty mile radius can hear her scream, but she doesn’t care. _He_ likes to hear her and that’s all that matters.

When she can barely take it anymore, he stops. Meg suffocates a hiss of frustration, and forces herself to wait. She knows whatever Cas has in store for her will be worth her while.

And she’s not disappointed. The buzzing reappears, this time kneading her legs and her thighs. Meg guesses where it’ll go next and prepares. But she’s wrong. Castiel continues down to the sole of her feet, tickling her and calming her arousal at the same time.

“How are you doing?” he asks.

“I’m good, Sir,” Meg pants. “I’m… yes, please. Keep going.”

Because Castiel has finally put the vibrator where it should go. Meg can feel it shaking inside the walls of her cunt, and her whole body trembles with it. There’s a soft “click”, and the pulsations intensify. Meg grabs onto the bedpost with all her strength, as the ecstasy takes over her mind. _You can’t come yet_ , she reminds herself. _Not until he says so_.

There's a second click, and the vibrations become downright tortuous. Meg's moans rip through her throat, and the blindfold is wet with her tears. But she refuses to budge, she refuses to plead for mercy. She has her reward in mind, and more important than that, she wants to be good for _him_.

"You're doing so well, Meg," his encouraging words reach her ear, as he peppers little kisses on her shoulders. "You're doing perfectly. I'm thinkng about leting you come. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Meg sobs. "Yes, please, Sir, let me... let me..."

"What, Meg? What is it that you want?"

Meg is out of breath, her thoughts are spinning out of control an she's pretty convinced she's going to lose her sanity at any given moment. But she still musters the strenght to mumble:

"Let me come on your cock, Sir."

For reasons beyod her understanding, Castiel seems to find that very funny, because he chuckles again. The vibrator is pulled out with an obscene wet sound, and he allows Meg a moment to collect herself. But only a moment.

The next one, he's penetrating her desperately slow. Meg is so sensitive it takes every ounce of her will not to let go right there. But she manages somehow. Castiel has his mouth under her ear, and he’s muttering just how beautiful she is, just how much he wants her and how good she’s behaving.

“Sir,” Meg whimpers. “Sir, I can’t… I can’t hold it…”

“Come, Meg,” he says.

And that’s all it takes.

Meg throws her head back with one last loud gasp. Her orgasm, building up for so long, seems to go on forever. Her mind is blank, shocked by the intensity of her pleasure, and her whole body goes limp. The only thing keeping her in place is the handcuffs, and Castiel chooses that exact moment to unlock them. Meg falls on the bed, trembling and exhausted, with the weight of her Dom still on her back. He comes quieter, but she feels the heat of his semen between her thighs and his teeth sinking in her neck.

“Perfect,” he whispers. “You’re perfect.”

And his praise is a reward in and of itself.

***

“How are your wrists?”

“I’m sure they’re going to hurt like hell tomorrow,” Meg says.

He’s removed the blindfold, but she still has her eyes close, too happy and too tired to move. Castiel, tireless as he is, has already brought her a glass of water and a wet washcloth to clean herself. He takes one of her hands and starts applying something cold and dank on her wrists.

“Aloe vera,” he explains. “It’ll soothe the pain. I can give you some so you can take it home with you.”

Meg lazily opens her eyes and looks at him. He’s frowning as he moves his fingers over her wrists, like that is the most important job in the world and can’t be done lightly. His blue eyes are brighter than usual, and his hair is still damp from the sweat.

“You’re so sweet on me, Sir,” she mumbles.

“I’ve told you, you only have to call me that when we’re scening,” he says, taking her other hand.

“But I like calling you Sir,” she protests, playfully.

Castiel doesn’t answer, but a small smile appears in his lips. He finishes with Meg wrists and wipes his hand on the washcloth.

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” he asks. “Or can you stay the night?”

“Even if I had to work,” she says, with a sigh. “I don’t think there’s a force on this earth that would convince me to get out of this bed right now.”

“What if the house catches fire?” Castiel jokes, sliding in the sheets behind her.

“You’ll have to carry me.”

Castiel laughs and wraps an arm around her waist. Meg makes an effort and turns, so he’s spooning her. She likes feeling his lips on her hair and his body so close next to hers. It makes her feel protected.

“I think you’ve more than earned your reward, Meg,” Castiel comments, intertwining their fingers. “But you don’t have to think what you want right now.”

“A collar.”

Even Meg is startled by the bluntness of her statement. In her favor, she wouldn’t have just come out and said it if she wasn’t about to doze off. Castiel tenses next to her, and for a moment, Meg fears he’s going to let go off her.

“Are you sure?” he asks instead.

And Meg Masters, expert liar and confident professional, is reduced to a stammering mess.

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be a collar,” she says. “I-I know you don’t like marking and such, but I do. I just… I’d like to have something, you know. Maybe something I can wear in public. Like a bracelet or whatever. Something that signals that I’m yours.”

She turns to analyze his expression. He has his eyebrow shot up and his lips are a bit parted by the surprise. Okay, that didn’t make anything better. Meg hides her face on the pillow.

“Forget it,” she concludes. “It’s stupid. I’ll come up with another thing.”

Castiel cups her cheek with his hand and tenderly waits until she looks up again.

“It’s not stupid,” he assures. “Not at all.”

He kisses her in the forehead, and all of Meg’s embarrassment vanishes.

“I’ll get you a necklace,” he promises. “Is that alright?”

“Yes,” she sighs, snuggling his neck and holding him tight. “Yes, that’d be perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [dimestorepostcards](http://dimestorepostcards.tumblr.com) who wanted me to write a second part of this.

Castiel’s home is silent when Meg arrives. He’s texted her to tell her he’s got some work to do and to let herself in with the key underneath the matt. Meg was hoping that was the prelude of some game he’d prepared for her, but as soon as she crosses the door, she hears the typing coming from his studio and it’s clear he is actually working. How disappointing.

There’s a note in the kitchen telling her to help herself to Castiel’s food, but she’s had a pretzel on her way there, so she’s really not that hungry. She goes to the room instead to leave her weekend bag and gets rid of her heels. She wonders what it would take to convince Castiel to give her a foot rub. Then she wonders how mad he would be if she shamelessly interrupts his work by bursting into his studio and stripping down to her underwear.

Five minutes later, Meg’s pushing the door open. Castiel doesn’t look up at first, not until her heels hit the wooden floor.

“Good night, Cas,” Meg smirks from the door. She’s let her hair down, and unbuttoned her shirt just enough for him to see she’s wearing the red lace combination he likes.

To her satisfaction, he takes off his glasses and smiles.

“Meg,” he greets her. “I’m sorry, I got carried away. Did I make you wait too long?”

“Not much,” Meg says, with a shrug. “I was just eager to see you.”

Castiel closes the laptop, puts it aside and beckons Meg to come closer. She makes sure to drop her skirt and undoes the rest of her buttons as she walks around the desk to straddle Castiel.

“So the new book is going well,” she guesses, as Castiel brings her closer to him.

“Yes. I finally found its rhythm,” he says, delicately moving his hand up and down Meg’s thigh. “How was work?”

“Boring. Tiresome,” Meg complains, with a grimace. She rubs a little against him, and she’s satisfied to fell him already growing hard in his pants. “Couldn’t wait to get here…”

She toys with the collar of his shirt, but Castiel gently moves her hand aside.

“What’s the rush?” he murmurs. “We have all weekend long.”

“But I missed you, Sir,” Meg protests, pouting.

Castiel chuckles and puts a hand on the back of her head to gently push her down into a kiss. He’s slow, teasingly slow and Meg simply lets the warmth of his lips lull her into comfort and calmness. She can’t lie: she loves it when he’s rough, when he doesn’t treat her like she’s going to break, but when he’s sweet with her, when he takes his time to seduce her and sink his fingers into every inch of her skin, she melts.

Like right now. He’s sliding her shirt and her bra strap down in a single, fluid movement and moving his mouth down to kiss her on the shoulder. Meg rocks against him, sighing with happiness.

“I am about to do something extremely unprofessional,” Castiel says, and his breath tickles on Meg’s skin.

“Mmm?” Meg mutters.

Castiel stands up, and Meg barely has time to hang onto his shoulder before he sweeps off all the papers and pens on his desk and sits her on the cool wood. Meg giggles and wraps her legs around his waist to pull him closer as she leans back.

This time, he isn’t careful. He bites her lower lip until Meg moans, half out of pleasure and half out of pain. He runs his fingers through her hair, almost petting her and Meg shivers in delight. She lowers her hand to unzip his jeans and…

Castiel stops altogether.

“Dammit.”

“What?” Meg asks, worried. “What is it?”

“The condoms are in the bedroom,” Castiel says. Obviously, that’s too far a distance and too long an interruption for what he’s planning to do to Meg.

Meg smirks, relief. “Way ahead of you,” she says, taking one out of her shirt’s pocket.

Castiel shakes his head. “Were you planning to have me desecrate my workplace all this time?” he asks, amused.

“I was hoping to lure you into the couch, or maybe the carpet,” Meg confesses. “But this is much hotter.”

Castiel laughs and hesitates no longer. He climbs up the desk, kneeling between Meg’s legs, and helps her undo her pants and roll the condom over. Then he grabs both her wrists and keeps them steady over her head.

“Do you want this?” he asks in a whisper.

“Yes,” Meg breathes, which is getting harder because her skin is on fire and her chest is heaving.

“Yes what, Meg?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Castiel doesn’t even bother pulling her panties down. He simply moves them aside and slides inside of her, inch by inch, giving her time to get used to the sensation of his cock at the same time he leaves a trail of kisses on her neck and her collarbone. Meg’s thoughts are a mess. All she can really do is murmur a string of confusing encouragement words (“yes, like that, please don’t stop, Sir…”) and getting lost in the feeling of him, his heated breathing, his groans as he goes deeper and deeper, his hands grabbing her just a bit too tight to hold her in place.

“You’re so beautiful, Meg,” he murmurs. “So perfect like this… I love you so much…”

Meg is too far gone to really register the meaning of his words, so she simply accepts them. There’s a part of her brain telling her she should be freaking out, but she really can’t remember the reason, not when her legs are shaking and her stomach is tensing and every single part of her mind is blinded by the bliss…

She comes calling out his name.

Her whole body relaxes and she closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them again to stare at his face with attention. Cas’ pupils are so dilated there’s barely any blue left in his eyes, his lips are parted and his hair is damp with sweat. His movements are becoming erratic, less calculated, and Meg just knows he’s on the edge, so she gets up just a little to kiss him, deep and harsh and desperate.

Castiel cries out, and just holds her, holds her so close it’s like he’s never letting her go.

 

* * *

 

“I officially can never write here again,” he comments later, when they’re lying together in the carpet. For some reason they’ve decided it’s more comfortable than the hard desk, and Meg is way too content with her head resting on Castiel’s chest to move.

She laughs and put a hand on his cheek, running a thumb across his chapped fingers.

“Well, and whose fault is that?”

“I suppose I should have left clearer instructions,” Castiel admits.

“I do like instructions,” Meg says with a playful smirk.

“I know you do,” Castiel says.

He kisses her in the forehead, and there’s something about the gesture that’s so intimate, so affectionate that the thing Meg pushed to the back of her head returns in full force.

“Hey,” she begins, hesitantly. “While we were… defiling your desk, did you say…?”

“I have something for you,” Castiel interrupts, sitting up suddenly.

“Okay,” Meg says, kneeling in the carpet, unsure.

In the past, whenever a guy has told her they have something for her right after sex it usually meant another erection, but Castiel isn’t that prosaic. He goes to his desk, opens the first drawer and comes back to sit by her side with a black, elongated case.

“I’ve been looking for it for a while, but nothing really convinced me,” he says, opening it for her to see the content. “Until I saw this one yesterday.”

Over the black velvet, lies a golden necklace. At first sight, it doesn’t seem special, but when Meg takes a second look, she realizes it’s made of by little links, composing a very delicate chain. The pendant has the form of small handcuffs.

Suddenly, it makes sense: it’s the collar she asked for a while ago. She was beginning to think he had forgotten about it. Or that maybe he was just trying to avoid the subject, that maybe he wasn’t in the same page as hers about their relationship. Maybe asking for a collar had been a too bold or too idiotic on Meg’s part, and well, maybe he didn’t want to hurt her feelings with an outright refusal to get her one. Meg was decided not to press on the issue, not to mention it again, even though a part of her really craved for a tangible proof that Castiel wanted her to remain by his side.

And now there it is, glimmering under the studio’s dim light.

“Do you like it?” Castiel asks. “I chose a very simple model so it’d be discreet and…”

Meg shuts him up with a kiss. “I love it.”

Her heart is pounding fast and her fingers are clumsy from the emotion, so she needs his help to put it on. The gold feels cold against her sensitive skin, but Meg is shaking for entirely different reasons. This means more than all the words in the world, it means more than whatever Castiel could have whispered in a heated moment.

“How do I look?” she asks, trying to pretend she isn’t overwhelmed by emotion.

Castiel’s eyes are shining bright and his smile is the most gratifying thing Meg’s seen in a while. He takes the little handcuffs between his fingers to softly pull Meg closer and growl in her ear:

“Mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Meg is sleeping, or at least she’s pretty certain she is. She’s floating in a fluffy white cloud, and all her muscles feel happily heavy and relaxed. There’s a tingling sensation ascending from her loins, and her heart begins pounding as it becomes more intense. Her toes are curling and little sounds of approval falling from her lips. There’s a sweet, slow pressure building up in her lower stomach, and she can feel someone – her half-awake brain has a faint idea of who – using their tongue to caress her clit. This time, the moan that escapes her throat is loud enough to wake her up. She opens her eyes to find she is staring at the ceiling and grasping the sheets. The other side of the bed is empty, probably because Castiel is kneeling between her legs and has his face planted against her pussy. Her legs are propped up in his shoulders, and she wonders how come she adopted that position without even waking up.

“Cas…”

Castiel chuckles against her, sending a wave of sweet vibrations inside her. His thumb is circling her clit, teasingly, while his tongue fucks her meticulously and slow. Meg bites her lips, but it doesn’t last: she’s trembling all over, and she needs to breath, even if that means she’s know moaning and screaming for release embarrassingly loud. He doesn’t disappoint her: he moves his mouth just enough that is now covering her sweetest spot. He swirls his tongue around it before sucking gently. Meg shakes as the pleasure takes over, screaming her Dom’s name like it’s a mantra.

There’s a smug smile on Castiel’s face while he lets her legs down and moves to lie next to Meg.

“Good morning.”

“Well… you’ve made sure of that,” Meg comments, opening her eyes.

There’s an obscene glistening in Castiel’s lips, but none of them minds as he leans down. With any other lover, Meg would feel ashamed of tasting her own pussy in that kiss, but with Castiel is different. It makes her feel wanted in a way she’s never experienced before. Castiel is different, he’s always been.

She leans in on him and slides her hand to his cock. He’s rock hard, and she feels strangely proud that he got like that just for eating her out. She nibbles his ear at the same time she starts fisting his cock. With just a few strokes, Castiel is coming hot and slick all over her fingers. Meg takes her cum-stained hand to her mouth and licks it off, while Castiel stares with his lips parted and his pupils dilated.

“Best way to start the day,” Meg comments with a playful smirk.

“Indeed, this has been a most satisfying breakfast,” he comments. “Would you like to accompany it with some food?”

“That sounds great,” Meg says.

Castiel gives her one last kiss and stands up to fish his boxers from wherever they ended up the night before, while Meg goes to the bathroom to clean herself a little.

Her hair is in complete disarray and her lips are swollen and red when she looks in the mirror. She seems thoroughly fucked, and she feels the same way. Today’s Sunday, the last day of her weekend with Castiel. She can’t remember them leaving the bed for long, except for them to find a new place where to tie Meg up. Castiel has commented, amused, that his house hasn’t seen this much action in ages.

Meg goes back to the room and picks one of Castiel’s shirt to wear. She also puts on her necklace, touching the little handcuffs that dangle from it almost lovingly. She finds it amazing how attached she’d become to them in such a little short time. She likes the way they leave marks against her skin when Castiel presses them with the full weight of his body against hers. She likes it that only by wearing them, Castiel knows exactly what she wants: it’s surprising how easy it’s for him to go from “Cas” to “Sir.”

Not that she enjoys any of the two any less.

_I love you so much…_

Castiel had said it that night while they fucked in his studio, and it had been so subtle and so fast that Meg began wondering if she had heard it correctly. She really hopes she did. Those words would change the very nature of their relationship, and she doesn’t exactly like getting involved with her Doms beyond the pleasure they can provide for each other.

Then again, none of her previous Doms has ever bothered to learn how she likes her coffee and what kind of syrup she prefers with her waffles.

“Here,” Castiel says as he serves her the food. “I hope you like it.”

“Isn’t this supposed to be the other way around?” Meg asks. Castiel looks at her like he hasn’t understood the question. “Me, serving you?” she clarifies.

“Oh,” Castiel replies, crooking an eyebrow. “Well, I suppose you’ll have to make it up to me later.”

His eyes travel down Meg’s neck and she knows it doesn’t escape him that she’s wearing her “collar.” A sideways smirk appears on his face right before he kisses her on the top of the head and urges her to start eating.

“We can’t scene on an empty stomach,” he states, matter-of-factly.

Meg knows is true, and she feels unexplainably happy that he goes to so much trouble to take care of her. Last time she commented on it, Castiel shook his head and said that’s what a good Dom does. Meg has started doubting of the quality of all the others that came before him.

They eat in a peaceful silence, and Castiel buries himself in the newspaper’s pages. It seems like such a mundane act, something so formal and correct that contrasts greatly with the fact he’s only wearing his boxer, that Meg can’t help but to giggle.

He puts down the newspaper immediately.

“Something funny, Meg?” he asks. His blue eyes have gone from welcoming and warm to ice cold and Meg knows the game has just began.

“Nothing, Sir,” she replies humbly, lowering her head to continue her breakfast.

Castiel returns to his newspaper, but she can feel his attentive gaze over her with every bite she takes. She’s going to be punished for laughing later, and the excitement at the thought makes her shift in her seat. Finally, she takes the last bite of her pancakes.

“What do we say, Meg?” Castiel asks, without even looking at her.

“Thank you, Sir,” she says, obediently. “It was delicious.”

Castiel carefully folds the newspaper before putting a hand on her cheek.

“I still have a lot to teach you in the way of respect,” he says. “I want you to pick up all these dishes and wash them. It’s only fair since I cooked breakfast for you, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely, Sir,” Meg agrees.

“And when you’re done,” Castiel continues. “I want you to come to the living room. You can leave this out,” he adds, touching the shirt Meg is wearing. “Return it to my bedroom. Have I been clear?”

“Crystal clear,” Meg nods, trying not to look as eager as she feels. She knows he’s giving her all those extra instructions so she can have time to digest her breakfast, but she still can’t help the tug of anxiety in her belly.

“Very well,” Castiel says as he gets up with the newspaper under his arm. “Take all the time you need.”

Meg first impulse is to throw all the dishes in sink, but she knows if she half-asses it Castiel will make her do it again and that will delay their playtime even more. So instead, she washes each one of them, making sure to scratch them and dry them carefully before putting them away and making sure there are no crumbs left in the sink. Then she goes upstairs, takes off Cas shirt and puts it on a hanger.

She shivers when the air touches her naked skin, and she shiveres even more at the thought Castiel’s fingers will soon be upon her again. She can't wait, but she still walks down every step of the stairs on her way into the living room.

Castiel visibly licks his lips when he sees her there, wearing nothing but her panties.

“On your knees,” he instructs her, and she obeys. He walks around her and puts a blindfold over her eyes. Meg breathing hitches at the excitement while Castiel leaves a ghost kiss on her shoulder. “Are you going to tell me what you found so funny earlier?”

“It’s silly, Sir,” Meg grimaces.

“Nevertheless, I want to know,” he insists. Meg remains in silence, only to feel his fingers underneath her chin, gently forcing her head up. “Meg, I asked you a direct question.”

“I laughed at the contrast, Sir,” Meg confesses after another pause. “I find it funny that you always seem so concentrated, even when all you’re doing is reading the news in your underwear. It’s like you don’t have a way to measure your intensity.”

“I see,” Castiel says. He sounds so serious, like what Meg just said is a matter of utmost importance. Which was exactly how she meant, but she didn’t dare to laugh again. “And would you prefer it to be otherwise?”

“No, Sir,” Meg shakes her head for emphasis. “You are who you are, and I like you that way.”

Castiel brushes her lips with his thumb, a tender gesture that makes all the hairs in the back of Meg’s head stand to attention. She has no way to know if he'sn displeased or not with her answer.

“I like you just the way you are too, Meg,” he whispers in the end. “But you really need to work on your discipline. When I ask you something, I expect you to answer immediately. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“So now I’m going to have to correct you,” he sighs. “It wasn’t a bad offense, but I can’t let it go unpunished.”

“Of course not, Sir.”

She bites back her smile. This is exactly what she’s been wanting all morning.

“On your hands and knees now,” he orders, and Meg hastily adopts the position indicated. “I’m going to spank you ten times, okay?”

Meg nods, readying herself. She feels Castiel pulls down her panties until her ass is exposed in the air. He kisses her right cheek before starting.

The first hit surprises Meg for its harshness. The smack of his open palm against her skin resonates in the empty living room, accompanying her whimper of both pain and surprise. The second falls right on top of the first, and it burns her. Meg’s arms begin trembling and she bites her lips, but she starts anticipating the sting on her skin by the third hit. Castiel alternates: sometime he hits her twice quickly, sometimes he waits an imprecise amount of time between each hit to keep her guessing. Meg breathing has become erratic by the time Castiel’s palm came into contact with her ass for the tenth time. This time it’s only a gentle slap, followed by another kiss on her irritated skin.

“There we are,” he says. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No, Sir,” Meg answers, her voice tremulous. “Not bad at all.”

“And what is this?” he asks, as his fingers gently caressing her dripping wet slit. “You enjoyed being punished, didn’t you, Meg?”

“Yes,” she whispers. “Very much.”

Castiel slides two fingers inside her and Meg shouts his name. He fuckes her very slowly, his thumb circling her clit at the same time.

“Sir,” Meg sobs. “Sir, please…”

“Come if you will, Meg.”

Meg lets the second orgasm of that day rip through her. Her arms give in and she finds herself with her face planted against the carpet, trying to catch her breath. A pair of gentle arms wraps a blanket around her, and pulls her up. Castiel sits her in his lap and removes the blindfold, kissing her on the shoulder and the side of the neck until she stops trembling.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Very much,” Meg pants.

He chuckles and picks her up like she weights nothing and gently lets her down on the couch. Meg is limped and relaxed, and closes her eyes until Castiel returns carrying a glass of orange juice.

“Thank you,” Meg says, and struggles to get a hand out of the blanket, but Castiel has wrapped her up so tight it’s damn near impossible. “I feel like a burrito.”

“You’re an exceptionally cute burrito,” Castiel laughs, and puts the glass near her chin so she can take a couple of sips.

After she drinks about half the glass, Castiel puts it on the coffee table and lets Meg place her head on his lap.

“You were very good, Meg,” he congratulates her as he lazily pets her hair. “And because of that, I’m going to let you chose what do you want us to do next.”

Meg realizes this is her chance. She can have Castiel eat her out again. She can ask for something really perverted she hadn’t dared ask for before. She can have him fuck her in whatever newfangled position she can think of.

But she realizes she doesn’t want any of that. She would have asked to any other Dom, usually because whatever they’ve done before giving her that prerogative hadn’t been satisfying enough. But Castiel knows what she needs. He knows how to leave her happy and fulfilled, which is exactly how she’s feeling right now. In a couple of hours, perhaps, she’s going to want Castiel to fuck her again, but for now, she just wants to remain exactly how she is.

“How about we watch a movie?”

The request seems to shock Castiel, but he agrees.

“What would you like to watch?”

“I don’t know,” she says. “The Secretary, maybe?”

“Ah, looking for new ideas?” Castiel laughs. He turns on the TV and finds it on Netflix almost instantly; because of course he has that movie among his favorites.

Meg hums happily as she snuggles closer to Castiel.

“Hey, Cas,” she says. “About that thing you said on Friday night…”

“We don’t have to talk about that if it makes you uncomfortable,” he says rapidly. He is the one who looks awkward, and maybe Meg should just let the issue go, but she can’t.

“I just wanted you to know you are nothing like the other Doms I’ve had,” she says. “And that I really, really enjoy being with you.”

Castiel lets out a deep sigh, and tangles his fingers in her hair.

“Thank you, Meg. I’m glad you feel that way.”

“And maybe I love you too,” she adds with a shrug. “But we don’t have to talk about that.”

She doesn’t have to look up to know Castiel is smiling.


End file.
